Knight Fire
by Soul Hunter1
Summary: At the dawn of the coming ice age, a new hero comes to Tokyo. Now it is time for another senshi to meet her own caped crusader. Together, the senshi and their new ally will battle a strange new enemy.
1. Chapter One

Nope, I don't own either Batman or Sailor Moon or any of the characters, but wouldn't it be great if I did?   
I would sue all you thieves! Um, er, ha ha, did I just say that out loud?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Stepping out of the loading tunnel and into the busy terminal, Bruce Wayne felt a strange sense of loneliness. The sea of faces rushed by with unfamiliar currents. Like an island in all this chaos, he saw the group of business men and politicians waiting for him, waving from behind the nylon ropes. The feeling stayed with him as he walked towards his welcoming party, a stranger in a strange land.  
"Ohaiyo, Wayne-san, Welcome to Japan," a tall man bowed.  
Bruce smiled and bowed back, "Thank you for meeting me, Hino-san. I did not expect you to come yourself."  
He shouldered his bag and the group walked through the throng to the baggage claim. Spotting his two bags, he quickly retrieved them and a porter was called to carry his belongings to the car.   
"I must have been difficult to pack only the essentials for the first month," Mr. Hino remarked.  
Bruce nodded, "Somethings are to be shipped out once I find a more permanent residence." 'And some things I brought with me,' he thought absently shifting his oddly-shaped carry-on by his side.  
By this time, the small party had reached the curb and a black limo whispered to a stop in front of them.  
"Ah, here we are," the older man said as he entered the car, "Would you join me? I will take you to your hotel and we can discuss our current plans on the way."  
  
Night was falling outside Bruce Wayne's window as he sat on his bed sorting through his belongings. He watched the sun set in the land of the rising sun as he put his various items where they would be while he was house searching. The man's eyes fell on the bulky carry-on and he opened the locked clasps, examining its contents.  
Black armor and various technical instruments lay beneath an X-ray repellant shield. He had brought them along, just in .case. Gotham no longer needed a hero so he had felt confident leaving any further jobs to his ward. Bruce smiled at the thought, his sidekick was no longer a little kid, he was a man in his own right and fully capable of continuing the legend of the Bat. He was in Japan now, and would be for a whole year. Resignedly he closed the case; it was morning in Gotham now and Alfred would be awake.  
  
Rei was alone in the shrine now, she had been for a year. When her grandpa had died, it was almost to much to bear. She looked at her left hand, bare of jewlery recalling how hard it was to just keep living. Without her friends and Yuiichirou it would have been impossible. He had especially supported her and Rei had finally realized how much she had cared for him and he for her. They had married after a short engagement and had been unbelievable happy. Usagi sometimes joked, sometimes pouted, that they were an even cuter couple than her and her Mamo-chan.  
Unbidden, the image of a ring falling into darkness came into her mind and she shut her eyes against the pain of all those memories. She continued about her duties; she was the owner of the shrine now. Her grandfather had left everything to her making sure her pig father couldn't get his greedy, worthless hands on anything.  
The miko traced the scar that ran from her right eye and along her jaw. Again she saw her lover's face and it was mind bogglingly painful. Rei thought to seek solace in the fire room to rest her grieving heart. Her stocking feet were padding down the hall to the small room when her communicator went off. Hastily drying off her face with her sleeve, she flipped open the "watch".  
"Mars here," she said rather gruffly, "What is it?"  
Mercury's face appeared, "There's a disturbance downtown. The others are already there and Moon and I are on the way."  
"Be right there," she flicked the thing shut and pulled out her henshin pen.  
Transforming in silence was no longer necessary. There was no one to keep her secret from; her home was an empty one.  
  
As Bruce put down the phone, he thought he heard a scream. Breathless, he sat tensely on his bed, hand poised above the carry-on. He heard it again and went into action the Black Knight was needed in Tokyo.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon was running around the park hand in mouth and water spouting from her eyes. Sailors Uranus and Jupiter were busy keeping the ugly bee-type monster under control while Saturn and Venus tended to Neptune's extensive wounds. Mercury was trying to scan the hideous creature, but Mars just stood, shielding her ears from the piercing shrieks.   
"Usagi!" she shouted over the din, "Pull yourself together! You are only one thousand years from being Queen of the Earth and you are _still_ a crybaby!"  
Sailor Moon sniffed as she came up to her, "You are so mean Rei. That thing really hurt; it stung me!"  
Rei looked sadly at her best friend, "You are a married woman now. Show me the strength you had in the battle with Galaxia."  
Usagi smiled with new determination and stepped up the the monster, "Silver Moon Therapy Kiss!"  
In a flash of stardust, the monster was gone and surprisingly their aches were too. The girls sighed wearily and came over to Sailor Moon. She smiled at her friends.  
"Sorry about the scene guys," she sweatdropped.  
"That's all right," Ami giggled, "I was able to get quite a good reading on the monster. It's the same as all the other ones, it seems to be some sort of sophisticated hologram. After it is destroyed, any damage it does disappears!"  
"I don't know..." Sailor Moon held out her stung hand.  
"How strange," Mercury mused, "All of Neptune's injuries are gone and her were much more serious. You had better come to my place so I can examine it."  
"Okay Dr. Mizuno," Usagi saluted.  
"Not yet, I'm only a resident."  
With a quick look around to be sure the park was deserted, the group detransformed. Just as she shimmered back into her priestess robe, Rei thought she saw something lurking in the trees. She narrowed her eyes, searching for an unnatural shadow among the shadows. She saw it again, distinctly this time looking right back at her and Rei turned toward her already retreating friends. Looking back at the woods one last time, she began her lonely walk back to the temple.  
  
From the trees a dark figure emerged. His long black cape flowing in the wind, Batman watched the solitary woman walk along the moonlit street. Silently he followed her, noting that she walked up stone stairs to a shrine.   
'She looked right at me. She must've known I'd seen her,' he thought, 'Who is she?'  
  
  
What did you think? Tell me! Sorry it's kinda short, but it will get better and longer as the story progresses, I promise!  
Soul~chan 


	2. Chapter Two

Sadly, I still don't own any of these characters. I'm still working on getting Takeuchi-sama to put me in   
her will, but my stalking has been, so far, fruitless. I'll keep you posted.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
'This is the place,' Bruce mused as he walked up the sidewalk towards the shrine. The guidebook he had found said it was known as the Hikawa Jinja or Cherry-hill Shrine. The temple, which was in the Sendai district, was a moderately famous one with a talented miko and a top karate program. None of these facts mattered to the man as he climbed the stairs under the dappled light thrown by the cherry trees. All that mattered was that he find the woman he had seen enter this place the previous night.  
He had to find her; he didn't know why. He just did. There was no logic to it. He had seen her once, seen her in that odd outfit. But then she had (disappeared) changed into flowing white robes. She was beautiful, yes, perhaps more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. It had been dark, but that had made her beauty flare out like a softly glowing candle, mysterious and haunting. But that was not why he had followed her.  
The night before, he had been drawn to her for reasons he could not explain. He did not mind, but it was weird nonetheless. When he had seen her, he was hit by an inexplicable force and every woman he had ever known flashed before his eyes. None compared to her and in that instant he knew that she was the one. Not because of her exotic beauty, but because of something...else entirely.   
Snapping out of his reverie, he surmounted the crest of the steps and came into a neatly tended courtyard with stately trees and orderly gardens. A little ways ahead, a woman was sweeping the path with her back to him. He hesitated, not sure what to say. Something (Hi, I'm looking for a woman I followed here last night; she changed into a short skirt and fought a monster. Do you know where she is?) ran through his head and sounded silly and potentially like nut-house material.  
"Excuse me, Miss..." he began.  
She turned, and as the pair looked at each other, a shock like static electricity passed between them.  
"It's you," they both breathed at the same time.  
Turning bright red, the woman ducked her head and continued her sweeping, "Is there anything I can do for you, sir? Would you like a reading, some love charms perhaps?"  
Turning red himself, Bruce laughed inwardly at her comment. 'So she _had_ seen me last night,' he thought, 'She must have felt something too,'  
"Um, I am, look-that is, I..." he faltered under her penetrating gaze.  
"I know you saw me last night and I know you followed me here. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Hino Rei, head miko of this temple and Sailor Mars, warrior of the flames. Now that you know about me, I'd like to know some about you."  
She took him aback, "I am a visitor to your land. I am Bruce Wayne, Wayne Bruce as you would say, of Gotham City and here on business for the year."  
"Yes, I have heard of that, the merging of your company with a large Tokyo firm. This involves the government as well, does it not? But you have not mentioned who you appeared as last night; that was not Bruce Wayne as I was not Rei."  
Hesitantly he spoke, "You saw me last night as Batman. Where I come from is a lawless place and I disguise myself to fight the evils of my city. I do not use magic as you and your friends did last night, however; I fight with mortal talents."  
She nodded, "Would you like to come in? My staff has the day off in honor of the holiday. We could talk in a more comfortable place?"  
  
Settling themselves in on a couch in the living room, Bruce and Rei lapsed into an awkward silence. The two had just met and had already revealed things they had not yet told long time friends. They knew names and that each led a double life, but that was it. How was there this undeniable feeling that they must be together?  
"Hino-san-" Bruce began.  
"Please, call me Rei-chan. It's only right, we both know so much of each other."  
"Rei-chan," he corrected, "I don't know why I followed you last night. But when you looked at me knowing I had seen you and not calling your friends, I felt something and I just had to know who you were."  
"I know, I felt it too. When I saw you in the shadows, something washed over me, and I felt drawn to you. If you hadn't followed me I probably would've followed you!" she ended in a giggle.  
The tension broken, Bruce smiled too. The two just looked at each other as they sat on opposite ends of the couch. Cautiously, they moved closer and linked their hands, fingers intertwining. At this simple touch, Rei's chest felt fit to burst with a wonderful exquisite ache.  
Bruce felt it too. Her touch ignited something in him to such ferocity that it was almost painful. He craved more and as she tilted her head so that their lips touched, they kissed each other hungrily. Hands left laps to run wildly over each other's bodies. His shirt was open and her robe fell, exposing her creamy shoulder. Suddenly, the mood was broken.  
"Rei-chan! We're having a picnic later today.." Usagi trailed off as she took in the scene.  
The lovebirds almost rocketed to opposite ends of the couch and hurriedly fixed themselves. Everyone in the room was bright red, no more so than the cutely prudish Usagi.  
Bruce briskly stood, "I must be going. I have a meeting in thirty minutes. It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again, Rei."  
He kissed her hand and left. Rei sat looking at her arm, the fever rising up her arm from the spot. She was awakened from her trance when the blonde sat down next to her.  
"Rei," she said seriously, "You only just _met_ that guy and you are already all over each other?"  
Rei looked accusingly at her, "Well, look who's talking. You lost your virginity at fourteen with Chibi-usa in the next room!"*  
Usagi went to say something, but she just shut her mouth and glared at her friend.  
"Besides," the priestess continued, "This is different, like it was with you and Mamoru-kun. I feel...connected to him somehow."  
The blonde smiled, "Well, if you thing you've finally found happiness, I wish you the best."  
Rei's eyes were full of stars, "It's more than happiness. When we touched it was like...Oh, I can't explain it."  
"I know what you mean. Are you up for the picnic? I know the shrine is basically closed for the holiday."  
"Sure! Count me in!"  
  
  
*In the R series manga, there is a scene were Usagi and Mamoru are lying on the kitchen floor while Chib-usa sleeps in the next room. Come on, you know _something_ happened!  
Well, I can't promise you when the next installment will be, but until then feel free to write constructive comments or flames if you want to make a fool of yourself!  
Soul~chan 


	3. Chapter Three

Me again! I can't stress enough how much I don't own. I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon or really anything else. I do own my sanity, but the penguins have now come to claim it, so...::smiling stupidly to self:: Toast is good on the floor!   
Chapter Three  
"And so, this merger will bring great benefits to all parties involved particularly in the areas of..."  
  
Bruce Wayne adjusted his collar and sighed inwardly. This meeting had not yet covered anything new, and he had no hopes that it would in the remaining hour. His thoughts were pleasantly elsewhere as the associates droned on. The face of that goddess of fire he had met at the temple repeatedly played across his mind.   
  
He still couldn't believe she was real and had trouble grasping the fact that he had touched her fiery skin. He saw her as a vision dancing in an inferno, raven hair aflame and smoldering violet eyes burning into him. After this respite in hell was over, he would go in search of the soft warmth of the woman, in a beautiful field of green.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what's he like?!" Minako and Makoto squealed at the same time.  
  
The brunette's tall, dark haired husband shook his head wearily while Minako's auburn haired fiance burst into laughter. The two women punched their significant others and turned eagerly back to Rei.  
  
Shyly, the priestess described him, "Well, his name is Wayne Bruce-"  
  
"The American multi-billionare?!" Ami cut in, excitedly hitting her charming green-eyed spouse with her textbook.  
  
Rei nodded and continued, "He is from Gotham city and is here for the year on business. He is tall and strong and very handsome." She blushed at the thought of him and had a very silly smile on her face, "He speaks almost perfect Japanese and with an almost unnoticable accent. He does much better than my English I'm afraid."  
  
All the girls sighed and snuggled into their partner's arms.  
  
Nearby, Haruka snorted, "Men, who needs em!" She smirked at the younger women and caught Michiru in a passionate kiss.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes at them all, "By the way, where's Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-san?"  
  
Usagi turned in Mamoru's embrace, "There both at the Time Gate, preparing for the freezing." She rolled her eyes, "There's only a year left before it happens so the both of them are running around like psychos. They declined to come seeing as this was a 'couple's' picnic as Hotaru-chan said."  
  
"I know what she means..." Rei sighed.  
  
At that moment, a familiar figure walked across the grass towards them, behind Rei's back. He snuck up on her and covered her violet eyes with his hands. She struggled to unmask her eyes, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Guys! Help me! Who is it? I give up! You'd better not be Umino! This isn't funny!" she felt the hands lift and she turned, shooting daggers from the depths of her crystalline eyes.  
  
That look quickly melted into happy surprise.  
  
"Bruce!"  
  
With a smile, his strong hand caught hers and he helped her to her feet, "All I thought about during that meeting was you."  
  
Rei's eyes smiled, but she was confused, "How did you find us? There must be a million parks in the Tokyo area!"  
  
He shrugged, "I just followed my instincts."  
  
Someone cleared their throat and Rei noticed her friends looking expectantly up at her.  
  
The miko rolled her eyes, I guess I'd better introduce my friends before they eat me alive!" Bruce bowed as she introduced her friends one by one.   
  
There were bows and handshakes all around as the group got aquainted. At last, they settled down and the food was layed out and dug into. Soon, everything Makoto had packed was gone, thanks in large part to Usagi, so everyone started to make small talk.  
  
"Well," Bruce turned to Usagi, "I feel honored to have met the legendary Sailor Moon."  
  
The picnickers fell silent and Rei's face turned blue as everyone looked at her in shock.  
  
"Heheh...ano, did I forget to mention he knows about us?"  
  
~*~  
  
"I have left them in peace for far too long. Look, they're even having a picnic," a white haired woman grumbled as she stared pensively at the screen, "I think it is time for a little fun." She turned, revealing dead, gold eyes, "Megami! Are you ready for your first assignment?"  
A young girl with the same white hair and haunting gold eyes stepped forward, holding a glowing metal box, "Hai, my Queen, I have prepared the hologranimal."  
"Good. But are you yourself ready? I wish you to show yourself this time."  
Her eyes widened, "Honto ni? Oh, thank you for deeming me ready mama!"  
"How many times must I tell you," the woman growled, "Don't call me that! You will address me in the proper way."  
"Yes, your highness, forgive me."  
"Very well, don't fail me. Remember: This Earth is ours. We will take it back, and those imposters will not create their heathen kingdom in our domain!"  
"I will, and I will destroy them."  
Hey everyone. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but it has already taken me a long time, so I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!  
Soul~chan 


	4. Chapter Four

Today's generic horoscope for (insert sign here) is: Use the Bat and the Moon without fear, but use Megumi and the Queen of Earth and your death is near.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A chill wind had picked up, not unusual for schizophrenic spring, so the group had packed up and decided to spend the evening at the outer's house. Haruka was not all together happy about this, but she decided to use the situation to her advantage. Where better to corner and interrogate someone than your own home? The senshi and their significant others sat around the well-appointed living room making small talk; eventually, the conversation turned to the events of the previous night.  
  
"Do you know what you're up against?" Bruce asked with concern.  
  
"No," Ami shook her head with frustration, "All we have been able to determine is that the creatures are some sort of hologram. They attack and destroy as normal, cutting down trees and the like, but after they are defeated, all damage inexplicably disappears."  
  
"Except this," Usagi cut in, showing the ugly, red sting on her hand.  
  
"Looks like virtual reality got a little to real," Bruce observed grimly.  
  
"I examined Usagi-chan's wound, and by all accounts, it seems to be a normal bee sting. I even found and average-sized stinger in it." She brought forth a plastic bag containing the small, black hook, "I have to admit, I can't seem to figure this one out?"  
  
"Me neither," Michiru put in, "There have been no people appearing and leaving us to fight youma or daimon. The animals just materialize and their damage feels incredibly _real_."  
  
The whole time this had been going on, Haruka was intently studying the man's face, trying to discern if he knew anything about their attackers. At the slightest twitch of his face, she was ready to do whatever it took to get the information out of him.  
  
"Do you have any enemies who could be behind this? Someone from your past?"  
  
The blue-haired woman shook her head, "We've ruled out all the usual suspects. Galaxia and the Animamates were healed and returned to their worlds. Nephrenia is definately sealed away and the circus ended for good. The Death Busters, the Black Moon Family, and Queen Beryl and Metallia were all destroyed, and the generals are in Mamoru's service. No, this is someone new, someone whom we are completely unprepared for."  
  
Here, Haruka dropped her act, "You saw us last night, what were you doing out that late? Walking in the dark?"  
  
Put on the spot, Bruce decided to reveal his secret, "Gotham City, where I was born, is a lawless place, and the police are unable to watch it on their own--"  
  
"No way! You're Batman aren't you?!" Minako squealed, "I'm your biggest fan!! Can I have your autograph? Rei, I can't _believe_ you snagged Batman!"  
  
Rei shook her head wearily, "Ignore her, Bruce; she is a life-long idol chaser."  
  
"That's right, and proud of it!" the blonde triumphantly brandished her latest John Hancock.  
  
"I had no idea I was famous," Bruce admitted, somewhat embarrased, as he signed a note for the incorrigable blonde, "But anyway, out of force of habit, I brought some of my equipment here. Last night, I heard someone scream--"  
  
"That was me!" Usagi said proudly.  
  
"--so I came to what I thought was a rescue to find things well taken care of by you ladies."  
  
Haruka nodded vaguely; she didn't believe a word of his story. Michiru would tell her she was being too suspicious, but it was her job to be suspicious, of everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party began to break up and everyone was yawning sleepily; Michiru saw everyone out with a smile while Haruka brooded in a far corner. She noticed with a frown that Rei was about to leave with the American, so she cleared her throat.  
  
"Rei-chan, may I have a word with you."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure, Haruka-san!" the miko smiled brightly, "I'll be just a second, Bruce."  
  
The tall blonde smiled bitterly at violet-eyed woman; this was the first time in a year that she had seen Rei smile. After Yuuichirou died, it seemed as if the fires within her had just burnt out. And there she was, in front of her, her eyes, those eyes, shinning with happiness. Glancing at the scar along the priestess' cheek, she wanted to believe in this man just as much as she did, for her sake, but she couldn't; that wasn't her job.  
  
"Rei-chan, I just want you to promise me you won't do anything stupid, with this guy, I mean."  
  
"What do you mean, Haruka-san?" Rei asked, getting a little steamed.  
  
"I mean, I don't trust this guy. Do you really know who he is? He knows too much about us and showed up a little after the attacks started. I'm thinking he's the cause of all this . . ." she trailed off, stunned by the change in Rei's eyes. They now burned with liquid fury, boring into her soul. The anger this small woman was capable of was astonishing.  
  
"How dare you say that. Will you never learn from your past mistakes, Haruka-san?" she questioned sarcastically, "You distrusted us, then Hotaru, then the Starlights. You were wrong each time and you are wrong this time." She turned on her heel and spoke bittingly over her shoulder, "You can't go through life hating on snap judgements, Haruka."  
  
Haruka frowned again, watching the fiery priestess leave with the American. Michiru looked up at her lover with concern in her blue-green eyes; the racer looked down, but there was no trace of a smile in her dark-blue orbs.  
  
"Haruka, are you really that concerned? Wayne Bruce is an upstanding citizen in America, what does it matter if he is or isn't Batman?"  
  
"That's in America, and that's not what I'm worried about."  
  
"Well, what are you worried about then?"  
  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ooh, aren't you pretty?" a harsh voice spoke in honeyed tones.  
  
Megumi admired the butterfly imprisoned within the Goddess Matrix. It was pretty, yes, with golden-orange wings edged in black and a downy black body, monarchs humans had named its species, but it was so, so, ordinary. The woman was tempted to crush the hateful insect as it fluttered uselessly in its gaelium box, but she needed the bug for her mission. She smirked, the animals the Star Houses had brought into being were so obviously inferior to the designs of her people. Her people: the rightful rulers of this blue planet.  
  
How well the young goddess remembered the story. Her mother had told it to her a million times, and her daughter had asked for it just as many. The Golden House of the Sun and the Silver House of the Moon had sought to meet with the House of Gaea, on a diplomatic mission they had claimed. But they had lied; the thieving aliens had sought to make the Earth their own; Megumi supposed they tired of living in worlds of endless cold and heat. She really couldn't say, though, what their motives were: she had never travelled off the Earth, for she had been imprisoned deep within its core for and endless march of millennia. Then, they had set up their kingdom, the Golden Kingdom, she remembered with scorn, and her people had been watched unceasingly by one of their own: that traitor, Helios. The fiend had even taken a piece of their evil Kinzuishou onto his brow, to keep it safe.  
  
But now, he was dead, and all his maidens as well, and the Gaens were free. Free to take back what was theirs from the very beginning. The would pay, the White Moon and the Yellow Sun. They would pay and their worlds would crumble, and an endless darkness would sweep over the Earth.  
  
"Come, my pretty. It is time . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei and Bruce stood in the moonlit courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine. The light breeze played with their hair and the shadows played across their faces. They were so close that Bruce could smell her hair. Whatever shampoo she used, the smell of it was so intoxicating that Bruce almost jumped at what she offered next.  
  
"You know," she began coyly, "You could come in, for a while."  
  
He looked down into her deep, amethyst eyes, wanting to say yes, but he couldn't, for more reasons than one. He shook his head slowly and raised a hand at her squeak of protest.  
  
"I don't have anything with me, not even a toothbrush, and besides, we don't want to rush into anything, do we? I mean, we've just met--"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Rei broke in passionately, "I feel as if I've known you forever! I've got stuff you can borrow, my late husband--"  
  
"You're a widow?" Bruce asked in surprise, "That settles it, I'm definately not staying now."  
  
"What?" Rei got to her feet, "Now because I'm a widow, you don't even want to be around me? Am I damaged goods or something?!"  
  
"Rei! Rei, calm down," he tried to hold her hands, but she pulled angrily from him, "I just meant that I don't want to hurt you. I want you to know for sure that you feel this way for me. I know that I do, but you just lost your husband and your mind can pull crazy tricks on you when you lose a loved one. I know. I'm just trying to protect you, Rei."  
  
The soldier of fire looked into his eyes, and melted in grief against him, "It's been a year. You'd think I would've gotten over it by now . . ."  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
"Yes, very much so, why?"  
  
"Because you never get over someone you love, even if you love changes, you will never forget them."  
  
"Thank you, I guess you'd better go . . ."  
"Mmm, I've got to meet with Hino Kabuo tomorrow, and remember: just because I kiss you, doesn't mean I'm going to share a toothbrush with you," he winked.  
  
Rei forced a laugh and stood brooding on her doorstep long after he was gone, "He's meeting with my father . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read my story and especially to those who have reviewed it. Big huggles to Marsgoddess, thanks for kicking me in the butt, you inspired me and that nasty writer's block ran away crying! Hope this chap cleared up any confusion concerning Yuuichirou; he is, in fact, dead. He and Rei were in a terrible car crash and he died and Rei was left with the scar along her cheek. The baddies are about to officially make the scene, so be ready! Oh, and my little scene between Haruka and Rei got me thinking: has anyone ever paired the two of them together? I know it's a bit of a stretch, but wouldn't it be interesting? Send you opinions of that on over and I may have some new Rei goodness on the way. Anyway, love it? Hate it? Let me know!  
Soul~chan 


End file.
